A Life-Changing Day
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze and Roller Brawl finally get married. Takes place a few months after Flare is born. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Flare, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Life-Changing Day**

Roller Brawl took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she looked at the beautiful wedding dress she was supposed to already have on, but she was very nervous. A knock came at the door. "Roller? It's Rachel," came the familiar voice of the Tech Portal Master. "You okay, hon?"

"Kind of," Roller responded.

Rachel sensed something was up. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Come in," she heard her friend say.

The Tech Portal Master entered. She was wearing a lovely green dress herself and she smiled as she saw Roller Brawl standing in the middle of the room, looking nervous. "Wedding jitters?" She asked gently.

"I guess," the skater replied, feeling her stomach clench in her worry. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. "Rach, what if I can't be a good wife to Blaze?"

That question surprised the blonde girl. "What do you mean?" She asked, going up to her.

"What if...What if I'm not the right girl for him? What if I can't be supportive of him? What if...?"

"You kick Kaos in the face for trying to interrupt your wedding?" Rachel interjected, a smile on her face.

As she hoped, Roller Brawl paused in surprise before she began giggling. "Oh, you know I would if he dared," she said before looking at her friend. "Am I being silly?"

The older girl gave it some thought. "Nah," she said. "I think you're just worried and the wedding jitters aren't helping matters either."

Roller nodded. "Yeah," she said softly before looking at her friend. "Rach, what if Blaze regrets marrying me?"

Rachel shook her head. "That would never happen," she said reassuringly. "Blaze loves you and he's dedicated to you just as he's dedicated to being a Portal Master."

She then smiled. "Plus all he's been talking about the past few days is how he's ecstatic that he's marrying the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, he can't wait to see you in your wedding dress, and he is so proud to be a father."

The Undead skater looked up at her. "He really said that?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "Your dad is also very proud," she said. "He's a proud father and grandfather and he's happy that you're marrying a good man."

Roller Brawl smiled. "He worries about me a lot," she said.

"He's your dad, honey. That's what a Dad does."

Giggling, the pink-haired girl nodded before looking at her dress. "Um, Rach? Could you help me with my dress?" She asked.

"Of course," the Tech Portal Master said.

Moments later, the beautiful dress was on Roller and she stood in place, smiling. "Is it too tight?" Rachel asked.

Roller shook her head. "It's perfect," she said before hearing another knock at the door and Rachel opened it to reveal Sonic Boom, Pop Fizz, Magna Charge, and Night Shift.

"Everyone's nearly ready," said the boxer before smiling at seeing his daughter in her wedding dress. "You look as lovely as your mother did when she and I got married."

The skater smiled. "Thanks, Daddy," she said.

"No doubt Blaze's jaw is going to hit the floor," Sonic Boom said with a smile.

"It better, or I'll knock if off for him," Rachel said teasingly, making them all laugh.

Roller Brawl looked at Magna Charge. "How's Flare doing?" She asked.

"She's sound asleep in Ninjini's arms," the Ultron answered with a smile.

"She'll probably wake up when the music starts," Sonic Boom said.

Roller Brawl took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. "How should I wear my hair?" She asked.

Rachel suggested a French braid, which was met with agreement and as she fixed Roller's hair, Sonic Boom helped the skater put on her shoes, and Magna Charge and Drobot held the veil up and helped Roller put it on. After that, Night Shift pulled out a necklace of white pearls and placed it around his daughter's neck before stepping back and smiling. "Perfect," he said.

The music started to change. "We better get in place," Rachel said. "The music is changing."

Magna Charge escorted the Tech Portal Master back to the main hall and they stood in their spot as one of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Night Shift walked beside his daughter as Sonic Boom and Drobot helped carry the train of the dress, both being very careful. The music shifted again and the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered the room before the flower girls. Roller Brawl looked at her father. "Daddy, do you think...I'm the right one for Blaze?" She asked him.

He smiled, knowing she was looking for reassurances to help ease her nervousness and self-doubts. "Yes," he said. "And he is the right one for you. He's the young man that has not only earned your heart, but also earned your respect and treats you exactly the way I hope my son-in-law would treat you."

She smiled. "He really is the best thing that ever happened to me, Dad, besides Flare," she said.

"I can tell," he said. "You're happy with him and this union means that now your love is growing more and will carry you both together from this day on."

She smiled again. "Did you say to Mom too when you guys were getting married?" She asked.

He smiled. "I did," he said. "In our wedding vows. I only wish she could see you today. She'd be proud of you, my little one."

That made Roller feel better before they heard the music change and Night Shift held out his arm. "Shall we, my daughter?" He asked.

Nodding, she took his arm and they walked down the aisle, everyone turning to see them and smiling. Ninjini held up Flare, who's eyes were open and watching her mother, who smiled at seeing her daughter was watching.

Blaze turned to see them and his eyes widened at seeing Roller Brawl in her dress. "Wow," he breathed in amazement, his jaw dropping. "She's as beautiful as a princess."

Master Eon chuckled at that before Roller and Night Shift made it up to them and the boxer gave his daughter to the Fire/Undead Portal Master. "Take good care of my little girl, Blaze," he said.

"You have my word, sir," the young man said sincerely.

Master Eon then began the ceremony and soon pronounced the two husband and wife and cheers erupted from everyone as Blaze picked up Roller Brawl and carried her down the aisle, making her giggle as everyone cheered happily for them.

An hour later, they were in Hawaii in a private hut that the other Portal Masters had pitched in for the two to have their honeymoon there. Roller smiled as she looked at Blaze. "Wow," she said.

He smiled. "How do you feel?" He asked.

She smiled again. "Like a happy bride whose happiness just won't stop," she admitted.

Blaze grinned. "I feel the same way," he said, going over to her and kissing her. "My beautiful rose, now my lovely wife."

"My flaming fire, now my wonderful husband," she said, kissing him back as he held her close as the breeze gently surrounded them, a new couple in love as the sun set and night settled peacefully over the hut.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
